


Where do we go from here?!

by Captain29thegamer



Series: Theories [5]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: 50s or 60s time zone, Bendy is a overgrown cat, F/M, Family, Humor, People going missing, Romance but nothing serious because they are still young, angel is a cartoon character now, old and new flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-09-18 08:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 8,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16991928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain29thegamer/pseuds/Captain29thegamer
Summary: Where am I?





	1. Where am I?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I have returned... somewhat, but progress will be slow so have patiences with the story.
> 
> Bendy and Angel will be in a relationship, nothing sexual because they are both young ( mostly Angel 😇)

( beep , beep) 

“Where am I?” “How did I get here”

 

Verse 1)   
A hundred thousand stories have filled my head   
As I look for the answers in what I've read   
Secretly waiting for my life to change   
And with this transformation, something's strange 

Now my world is bigger than I know   
I'm losing all control   
I never thought I'd make it... 

(Chorus)   
Now I know   
This world spins faster than you know   
And I'd give anything to show what I'm trying for   
Just what I'm fighting for, oh...   
This world spins faster than you know... 

(Verse 2)   
Every single heartbeat is something new   
And now that I'm immortal, what will I do?   
Somehow my wings are a symbol of a bigger change   
But still a thousand questions fill my veins. 

Cause this world is bigger than I know   
I'm losing all control   
I never thought I'd make it... 

(Chorus)   
Now I know   
This world spins faster than you know   
And I'd give anything to show what I'm trying for   
Just what I'm fighting for, oh...   
This world spins faster than you know... 

(Interlude)   
And in a hundred years will I still be the same?   
Will I outlive the ones who know my name?   
Can I let go of my eternal burning flame?   
Without shame?   
Without pain?   
All the same,   
Who's to blame? 

And in a thousand years will I be all alone?   
Will this still be the place that I call home?   
And will I settle down, or will I start to roam   
Far from home?   
Time has shown   
What I've known   
Turned to stone... 

Cause this world is bigger than I know   
I'm losing all control   
I never thought I'd make it... 

(Chorus)   
Now I know   
This world spins faster than you know   
And I'd give anything to show what I'm fighting for   
Just what I'm dying for, oh...   
This world spins faster than you know   
This world spins faster than you know   
This world spins faster than you know...


	2. Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angel wakes up and thinks she’s dreaming

( beep beep)

Angel wakes up weakly in a familiar room of a hospital bed and memories suddenly crashing did on past events.

“Shit this is all a Dream isn’t it?” Angel questions herself panicking. “I died sacrificing myself to save bendy and now I’m in heaven.”

Angel slowly attempts to get out of bed and head towards the bathroom to splash water on her face...only to see that her appearance has changed from childlike to maturity.  
Her favorite blue dress is dyed red, her skin color went to pale cartoon white, her once black hair is white with blue streaks and on the top of her head is a flouting   
Halo.

“Angel you’re awake!” Henry announced walking in the room with his wife. 

“You been sleeping for a month and a half!” Linda comments in worry.

 

“Mom! Dad!” “Are you both serious...how did I get here?!

Trust us darling this is no joke. Linda calmly answers.

“To answer your question about how you got here I can tell you. Henry comments seating himself on a chair.  
Well we were asleep and suddenly a hundred squeaky bendy plushies broke into the house using bendy’s cat door and told us in a step by step crayon drawing about everything and here you are now....a reborn cartoon.  
——————

“Where is bendy and the living plushies?”

All the plushies have been donated to hospitals and orphanages so that way all children won’t be lonely.  
Henry comments.   
bendy has been awake for a month and he’s been entertaining everyone with his jokes while recovering from his injuries in a wheelchair.

WHEELCHAIR!!

“Wait honey calm down it’s not what you think!” 

Linda is right bendy is okay. He’s just recovering in a wheelchair because he can’t walk very well after his fight protecting you.  
He’s always checking five times a day to make sure if you’re awake and the other times he’s cheering up children who are sick, going through surgery or he’s sleeping.

“I’m sorry for freaking out mom and dad.” Suddenly waking up and everything is a shock, being a reborn cartoon and I really need to get some fresh air! Angel said pacing around the room back and forth.

Well we can talk later and if you want bendy is outside in the garden area eating his breakfast. Linda said Stroking Angel’s head. 

“Alright here goes nothing and I have a lot to say to him. Angel comments excitedly walking out the door of her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor bendy, don’t worry he’ll be getting better with progress


	3. One week till Christmas!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was your first Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m actually excited for 1 week til Christmas...mostly because of the new Steven Universe episodes and this chapter

That evening angel makes her way from the cafeteria gets a plate of bacon and eggs and walks into the garden area and sees bendy sleeping under a shaded oak tree in his wheelchair.  
Angel says nothing and sits down next to him on the grassy area and enjoys her first breakfast in weeks, until bendy smells the food and wakes up thinking children brought him food or snacks again.

“Angel?” You’re here!

“Hello bendy are you doing okay?” Angel comments pointed to the wheelchair and him covered in bandages from his bottom half and on his head.

“I’m fine. I’ve been getting lots of rest” and the the children have been keeping me entertained.  
“I’m sorry angel if you’re mad about being a reborn cartoon, but I had to save you.”

“No!” Angel said stopping him. I’m not angry. I’m glad you’re okay....you know after what happened with the fight.  
I’m actually happier being a cartoon and I won’t have to worry about my cancer again because I’m immune to anything.  
———

So I overheard mom and dad talking about Christmas. Angel comments breaking the silence between them.  
“What was your first Christmas like?”

“Well do remember causing mischief and getting a big stocking full of candy and toys.” Bendy comments grinning.

( flashback over 30 years ago Christmas Eve, Bendy is 1 year old. )

It’s 9:00 o’clock and bendy was snoozing in his basket bed in the attic...until Joey Drew shows up in a Santa clause outfit.

Bendy hissing at the intruder with his tail swishing angrily.

“Now bendy I’m Santa clause.” Joey announced excitedly. I mean you no harm-

Joey is cut off by bendy angrily tackling him, scratching him and making them both fall down flights of stairs until reaching the exit.  
Joey earned himself a few weeks in a wheelchair due to a twisted ankle and hardly anyone couldn’t stop laughing while crying.

Joey wheels himself to find Henry finishing up his station and sneaking to a closet filled with colorful boxes and a stocking full of candy with bendy writen on the   
Some of the boxes and the rest were some favorite workers.

“Henry I demand to know why bendy attacked me!”  
I did nothing wrong and I only suprised him dressed as Santa clause!

Well Joey I’m overworked everyday and probably I never have gotten a chance to explain who Santa clause is to bendy, next time please talk to me before getting mauled.  
Also bendy is still somewhat a baby demon and you can’t always surprise him like that! Henry whispers walking away to deliver gifts and setting bendy’s gifts under the company tree.  
( flashback ends) 

———————-

By the end of the day bendy and angel gets checked out of the hospital and sent home where the family happily enjoys a Thanksgiving/early Christmas dinner and all was right with the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I laughed so hard at this chapter And hopefully everyone enjoyed laughing 👍


	4. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead of Henry trapped inside the studio, Angel is instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this is just a Dream and not actually happening.

One week later.

Here she was once again on the continuous cycle getting chased down by alpha bendy, the searchers , crazy Sammy Lawrence and being bossed around by the bitch Alice Angel and watching Boris the wolf die.

Angel ran down the hall, gasping as her heart beat too hard in her chest, legs burning. How long had she been running? Where the hell was she? How many hallways were in this place?! Shouldn’t she have found a Little Miracle Station around here?!

The black on the lines were spreading more and more, and he could hear the growls and screams of the demon that seemed to be getting closer to with each corner that angel turned.

Angel thanked the lucky stars at the sight of the station in a corner. SHe just needed to get to it, before alpha Bendy did.  
————————————————————————————

Angel was suddenly yanked back, before being slammed into a wall, her back hitting the surface. She wheezed hard, looking up at the ten foot demon that seemed to stare down from under that curtain of dripping ink.

SHe felt that icy cold breath against her heated skin from the run, it was jarring and unsettling as she looked at the face of the demonic creation. “B-Bendy… please, just let me go.”

Bendy’s grin shook violently in response. “Hello again little girl” “ no matter where you go I will find you!”

“Bendy..! I didn’t want to chop up the cutouts! Alice made me-!” Angel gasped when Bendy put a hand on her throat shutting her up.

————————————————————————————-

SHe stared in horror as Bendy’s form started to shift in front of him, going from the alpha Demon form to a face she knew much better, one that she was more terrified with.

Angel was face to face with the Beast form of Bendy, But this wasn’t the one she loved at home with the adorable cat collar, this is the one that she had completely ran from over and over, who tried to kill her.

now that beast Bendy has Angel where he wants her, with no film reel to fix this, he was going to do what he’s wanted for a long time…kill her and there was no one coming to save her.

“Bendy, no!!!”

Angel jolted awake falling out of bed, she was shaking in fear questioning herself.

“Would bendy ever become evil?” “Would he try kill her?” No... he was the first person to show her kindness and he even convinced his adoptive parents to take in angel from the orphanage and given her a real home.

He was a satanic experiment that was created to be a cartoon that would love and entertain children.  
Then again bendy had no reason to go back to his throne room of the studio. He was the last remaining of his cartoon crew alive because all of his friends and including workers are in heaven.

The only person remain was his younger brother, but bendy chose to protect angel and gave her life again as a cartoon angel that looked like Allicen.

Joey Drew I hope your burning in the deepest parts of hell because of the suffering bendy had to go through.  
Angel said getting back in bed and turned out the lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angel is somewhat scared of alpha bendy and beast bendy, but she knows they won’t hurt her.
> 
>  
> 
> Christmas shopping is a killer on my feet!


	5. Henry returns home ( flashback)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year 2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a flashback episode for Henry returning home with bendy from the studio.

Flashback few years ago.

 

there was nothing, the room was deathly quiet as the lights returned and Henry was alone. There was no Bendy to be seen, not even on the screens. 

He was left completely alone with the reel and the message on the wall. “B-Bendy…?” He asked, trying to find any sign of him, but there was nothing. 

The former animator took this as his chance to leave to newly opened doors. Henry found that the throne room was abandoned, only the chair sat there. He carefully approached, holding the film out to the projector, the main one. “Let’s hope this solves everything." 

He put it in, before he was forcefully turned around, his eyes wide as he stared at beast Bendy. The giant beast snarled, raising a hand to slaughter him, but a projector activated. Bendy made a questioning growl, turning around to look at it, shrinking at the sight of the words THE END on the screen.

Bendy tried to get to another part of the room, but more and more screens showed the same end title card and the demon, for the first time since Henry arrived, looking horrified. Henry stumbled and dropped into the throne watching as Bendy panicked, clutching at his head. 

It was terrifying to watch as the monster of the studio, the one even Alice Angel feared. He watched as the demon stumbled and dropped, his body painfully snapping and changing, shrinking in size. 

He morphed from the Beast to the Demon, before he grew smaller and smaller, into a more familiar form in a puddle of ink....a baby demon.

—————————///——————/////////————————

Linda is shocked to see Henry tired looking and covered in ink stain clothes and a baby bendy in his arms.

Alright, dear, start explaining to me what the heck is going on.”

Henry finished his bite of eggs and bacon, took a drink of orange juice and started to tell his wife a tale that sounded to amazing to be real. Ink demons, evil angels, living cartoons and ink, and a machine that made it all possible. What was Linda suppose to make of this?

And it didn’t help that Henry explained the loops, the constant restarting of his adventures in the studio, getting chased by crazy Sammy, Alice Angel and of all the times he fell and was knocked out, of having to fight his dear friend Boris over and over and it hurting more and more each time.

She watched his hands shake, his expression looking so tired as he told her of all the times he fought Bendy. Linda gently touched his hand, giving it a small squeeze as he told her about the viewing device, something he placed on the table.

Henry told her about his allies, about what happened to his co-workers, about Joey Drew himself being a liar about dreams coming true.

In a quiet tone, he even told her how he has figured out how to ‘rewrite’ the script, to fix the cycles and to break free. He explained what he did to fix Bendy, to return him to the mindset he was meant to have, what he originally had, not this angry, hurt demon that had chased him around because Joey needed a villain that wasn’t himself.

“I wasn’t going to leave him there, Linda.” Henry whispered as he looked at the living room, seeing that Bendy had curled up on his side, looking to be asleep. “He has suffered just as much as I had, and for longer. He was scared and didn’t want me to leave, he had no one else, everyone fears and hates him. He may look different, but I know my Son anywhere. He’s there, under all that ink. When I told him he’d be coming home with me, he hugged me and cried.”

Linda looked at the sleeping demon as well. “So… he’s not going to do anything to you? To us? He’s fixed?”

“He’s slowly returning to his old mindset, neither of us are going to get over what happened in the studio.”

She squeezed his hand a little tighter. “Take all the time you need, dear. And… and if you trust Bendy, I suppose I can as well. It’s going to be a big adjustment, having a baby demon in the house.”

Henry smiled as he looks at baby bendy snoring. “I promise, he’ll be on his best behavior.” 

_____________________________________________  
Few years later. Bendy is 10 years old.

 

Linda had never gave much thought to it in the years after that, until recently, when she had observed the little things about her husband and their new demonic cartoon son.

In recent years since Bendy has grown in his Toon appearance, including the Beast or Ink Demon forms, Linda has taken noticed to certain actions and quirks of his.

He also liked to whistle as he did something, which Linda would catch Henry doing a lot, like when he helped with chores, or was fixing up dinner.

Bendy always falls asleep on the left side of the bed, always on his side facing the right, just like Henry. He also would whisper in his sleep, just like Henry.

————————  
It’s the little things, Linda noted, and she found it charming.   
She’d catch them enjoying the same sorts of food, and disliking the same, though Bendy liked bacon way more than Henry did. Which is funny, considering that Henry was a fan of the wonderful treat himself.

Heck, they both had somewhat a similar laugh, though Bendy’s was a bit higher.  
Both are ambitious and up for doing something, neither like to laze about, they both had an itching to do something around the home.

They both preferred comedy, documentaries and cartoon shows and films and always read the funnies in the newspapers before looking over anything else.   
Though Bendy, in his case, liked to just see what new movies were coming out or what activities were happening in town when reading the paper.

Linda smiles to herself and thanks Henry for giving her a chance to be a mother again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would have been done sooner but the servers were acting up.
> 
> Happy 2019 in a few hours 🎉


	6. How Joey Drew dies ( flashback)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to kill Joey Drew in the game!
> 
> Events happening in chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This man should have died

Joey Drew raced through the decrepit hallways, searching for an exit to escape from bendy’s killing spree only to be stopped by a dead end.

No. No, no, NO! This couldn’t be right! He knew these halls like the back of his hand. This should have led to the emergency exit, not this!

Instead of a pathway to safety, two closed doors stood mocking him, one on his left, one on his right. He reached towards left door and grasped the old doorknob, pushing it open to reveal a dimly lit room, bare of anything except for a writing desk covered with old, used sheets of paper. He turned to his right, about to check the other door when he heard the sound of dripping ink behind him.

Out of time and out of his mind he sprinted through the already-open door and slammed it closed. Running towards the writing desk he scrambled to the other side and shoved it towards the door with all the strength his adrenaline filled body could muster. The drawings flew off the desk and scattered across the floor as he pushed it towards the door. He barricaded it against the door and stepped back. He pulled out his master key and inserted into the keyhole, twisting it to lock the door. Pulling further back, he watched in utter terror as a shadow briefly flickered and came to a stop at the bottom of the door. Joey held his breath, afraid any sound, however minute, would betray his location.  
The doorknob jiggled as whatever force on the other side of the door attempted to open it and ceased when it discovered the door was locked. The shadow paused and moved away. Joey listened and half-heaved a sigh of relief as he heard the sound of the other door being opened and closed.

Suddenly ink began pouring under the crack of the door. He cried out and backed up until he hit the back wall furthest from the door. Joey had no other choice but to watch in horror as the puddle grew until a dripping hand reached out and smacked against the floor in a splatter of ink. The hand was then followed by two curved points that could almost have been horns. The horns were attached to a black head with a face that made Joey Drew shudder when he saw it. What used to be a white face with old-style cartoon eyes and a bright grin was now half-covered in dripping black ink, causing those wonder-filled eyes to disappear. The grin still remained, but it was dead, devoid of any the cheer or joy it once held.

Joey tried to step back but with a soft bump his heel was once again met by the wall behind him.

At the sound the head whipped towards him, staring him down without eyes. The grin seemed to widen as the thing began to pull the rest of its body out of the ever-growing pool of ink. The single lightbulb began to flicker as it took the vague shape of a human, and began to step forwards, ever-smiling as it slowly advanced on Joey, leaving a trail of ink behind it.

The movement jolted Joey out of his horrified stupor and in last-second desperation he began to plead with it.

“Bendy, buddy, please you’ve got to calm down.” Joey entreated in the most charismatic voice he could muster, followed by a weak and terrified smile. “There’s no need for violence.”

The demon stopped in its advance, possibly shocked that Joey had the nerve and the ability to speak to him.

Encouraged, but still fearful, Joey took a single step forward, stretching his hands towards it imploringly.“Just hear me out, please, before you do anything you might regret.”

Alpha bendy stayed paused, then cocked its head slightly to the side, as if taking his words into consideration. It straightened its head and continued to stare at Joey without moving forward, the sound of ink dripping from its body filling the space between them.

Taking that as another sign of encouragement, Joey took another step forward, his phony smile gaining strength. “Listen bud, I know you must be mad about your everything I’ve done to you.

With that, the bendy laughs demonically began its advance again, and Joey panicked, backing straight back into the wall, all of his bravado gone in an instant and replaced by mortal terror.

“Please, nO PLEASE WAIT I’M SORRY!” He closed his eyes and shoved his arms out in front of him as if he could stop his impending death with that motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again this man needs to die!


	7. House guests and suprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry we need to talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to do something crazy and adorable.
> 
> Another old flashback and something new.

Flashback few years ago.

A metallic clanged echoed in the space for a moment and Henry held his breath, quietly listening for any sounds. He heard the moans of the creatures, but they weren’t close enough to figure out his location, and he let out a small sigh. Reaching up, Henry pulled on something, and a light turned on with the click of a drawstring. He winced at the dull light in the dark space, finding that, well, yes, this was a closet, and he had run into one of the shelves against the back wall.

_____________________________________________

The shelves were almost bare, except for a can of soup, and an empty film reel tin that he had knocked down.

But he wasn’t alone in the closet, no, he was in there with a Bendy cutout.

A Bendy cutout unlike any Henry had seen before.

This one was… demonic looking, like, actually making Bendy look more like a demon than his cute design allowed. His signature smile looked forced, strained, painful. His eyes were not the pie-cut shape Henry knew so well, no, these were strange, cartoony-yet-not-so, and they had dried drips of ink coming from them.

Actually, there was dry ink that had from the black of his head as well. In Bendy’s hands was a sign that was painted, in ink, as expected, with the words wandering is a terrible sin on it. There were so many things wrong with this Bendy that stared at him in the dull, yellow-tinted light.

Henry clutched his axe tightly as he looked at the cutout, about ready to bolt out of the closet and find a different area, when he heard the horrible, pained screams of the Searchers dying. Henry’s heart beat started to increase, and he knew that the Ink Demon was coming.

The silence outside of the room allowed the animator to hear the heavy, wet breathing of the ink demon as he limped down the hall. There was a struggle of noises, before Henry was startled by words, a voice. “I KnOW you’re OUT here ALIce!.. SHOW YOUR SELF!” The demon roared when he finally found his voice after a moment of struggling.

Another pause of silence, before Henry heard clicking sounds on the hard, wooden floors. Heels? Sounded like them…

“How did you know I was here, demon?”

Oh, so “Alice” was in the area? Did she know that Henry had ran down this hall? Did either of them know he was in this closet? Shit, he hoped not, he doubted he could fight either of them!

He… he didn’t know what he could possibly do, if he were to battle the two ‘Toons’, his axe could only get him so far. He didn’t know what “Alice” was capable of, but he sure as hell knew alpha Bendy wasn’t easy to fight at all.

It could end up being two against one... although… from that dream Henry had in the Little Miracles Station, where Bendy told him that he still had hope that Henry could fix things here… maybe that two against one could end up being him and “Bendy” against “Alice”, rather than him against the two of them?

But from how Bendy was speaking of, Henry… wasn’t sure if that second situation would workd out. And the “Bendy” from his other dreams always looked ready to kill him, even when giving him warnings.

Henry listened through the door, wondering what these two were gonna talk about. What did “Bendy” want with “Alice”?

“Please…” “Bendy” asked. It was so strange hearing him… well… talk! He also sounded close, maybe a few feet away from the door. Shit. “You seriously asked me that, Angel? Ya know I’ve got eyes everywhere…”

“Yes.” “Alice” hissed, she sounded slightly further away, probably keeping as much distance between herself and “Bendy” as she could. “I noticed your posters and cutouts.”

“I know. You TORE a poster.” Henry tensed up, his heart ached for a moment due to the small spike in rage from the demon. He could just sense the lines of ink on the walls moving, a small gasp came from the angel. “You just wanna keep gettin’ on my last nerve…bitch!”

“Just like you do with me!” She snapped at him. “I’ve seen what you’ve done to images of my face!”

There was a loud screech and Henry winced, covering his ears for a moment. “Those images are NOT of YOUR face, you monster!”

There was silence once more, a soft gasp broke it. “y-you’re the monster here! I’ve seen what you’ve done to those who live in these levels!”

“HA! I suppose that does make me a monster… but get a clue, witch… I’m a demon, it’s expected of me…” “Bendy” let out a laugh as there was a squishing, shifting sound, like he was walking down the hall.

“S-stay away…!” “Alice” screamed and the Ink Demon just laughed. ( flashback ended)

_____________________________________________

2 weeks later present time. 12:00 lunch time.

Henry answers the door for Thomas Connor and his pregnant wife allicen holding the biggest box of donuts.

 

“Hi Henry, it’s been awhile hasn’t it.” Allicen asked waddling inside and sitting down on the couch next to Thomas.

Wait I thought you both said that the doctor said that you both couldn’t have children? Henry questions them both.

“Well mr. no it all doctor did say that because of our exposure to the ink would cause problems”, but we didn’t give up having a family and now 7 months later we have a little miracle on the way.

“Just for the record I’ve taken the time to punch the doctor.” Thomas said smiling raising his hand. That asshole didn’t know what hit him.

——————-  
“Hi I’m angel, you must be Dad’s friends from the studio.” Angel announced walking in the room and sitting next to Henry and Linda. 

“Okay now I really want my baby girl to be here because I just want to hug you forever!” Allicen squealed in excitement seeing angel for the first time.  
“You can call us your aunt and uncle because all of us friends are family.”

 

“Goodness are those cravings of yours getting odd?” Linda exclaimed in worry. I’ve never had giant donut boxes when I had my two boys.

“....what..no!” comments pointed to the box on the table. “It’s what’s in the box that’s important.” “First step where is bendy?”

“Oh taking his usual after lunch cat naps.” Henry answers.

“Okay Step one accomplished.” Thomas comments. now what’s in the box may surprise you all and we’re really asking for help.

“Question why do y’all need bendy?” Angel asked the new couple.

“Because he’s their only chance for survival.” Allicen comments carefully opening the box revealing 5 hissing black and white balls of fluff that look like hybrids of both a demon and an angel.

“We tried caring for them, but they didn’t like us”....so we thought about them liking bendy as their father. Thomas replies.

———-  
“Awwwww they are cute!” “Hi little babies!” Angel exclaimed attempting to pick up the mini bendy with the yellow fluff on its head....only to get nipped by little fangs.

 

Just so everyone knows they all already have names because they came out of the machine with name tags. Allicen announced.  
“The two girls are dolly and franny.” The three boys are  
Chester, Eli the yellow haired one and baby bitty.”

We were checking on the studio and telling our baby the story about everything and suddenly the machine activated by itself and out came these babies. Thomas comments.

“Question how they are hybrids?” Angel asked. “....did bendy and Alice...?”

“WHAT no! God no!” Allicen explains. Those two hated each other and no one could’t Be in the same room with them without them destroying something.

“Literally acting like cats and dogs!” Thomas adds. My opinion on the hybrids is because they are experiments that got stuck in the machine.

“Who knows, but at least they are safe here.” Linda comments.  
“Or maybe they came from the cartoon world.” Henry comments as one of the male babies tried to climb out of the box but failed and threw a tantrum. _____________________________________________ “The cartoon world?” Angel asked in confusion. “Are y’all saying that the ink machine is a gateway portal?” _____________________________________________ “yes that’s correct.” Thomas answers. Joey Drew used some dark magic to open the portal and connect to our world. _____________________________________________ “I’m going take the kids to bendy and I’ll be right back.” Henry announced walking away with the box of hissing babies. ————————————————————————————- Henry walks to bendy’s room to find his son still sleeping and stretch out like a overgrown cat in his bed. Henry places the box on the floor and carefully grabs each baby and sets them in bendy’s cat bed. _____________________________________________ Henry quietly picks up the box and smiles as tiny cartoon hearts flutter above the children as they peep happily to each other and cuddled closely to their adopted father as a personal heater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t given up on this story, I just have been watching the new Steven Universe episodes.
> 
> All credit goes to ask-bendyxalice on tumblr for the babies, yes I did ask permission.


	8. The old ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another old flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm completely unsure how long I want this story

Bendy had come a long way since Henry had first pitched the design to Joey, so many years ago. Henry had plans for the little demon. 

It was supposed to be a fun adventure show, starring the little demon and all his friends. 

Henry hadn’t figured out the exact plan of the show yet when he had first pitched it, but he supposed it would have been something like the modern day Sesame Street these days. Educational ,but fun, the children would have loved it.

But Joey had other ideas.

He had stolen the basics for Bendy’s original design from Henry and made him out to be a troublesome demon, one that had a knack for getting into some form of trouble. He had decided to base it off of the very popular “Looney toons Show” and “Tom & Jerry” or Scooby-Doo shows instead. 

That did not sit well with Henry. “Yes, it was Joey Drew Studios” and yes it would be Joey producing any cartoon or work that was created at the studio, but Henry felt cheated.   
Like his idea had been picked over and thrown with other ideas, making it just different enough for Joey to claim as his own. It had been one of the first arguments that had led to the end of Henry working at the studio.

There was an electric hum up ahead. Time to move. He had spent too much time remising already.

With a sigh, Henry stood up, hefting his axe and went to turn away, continue deeper into the studio. But he could still feel the demon cut out’s eyes watching him, burning into his back as he went to walk away.

Turning around to face the Bendy figure again, Henry lifted the axe and brought it down upon the cut out. The thin plywood shattered under the force of his strike, pieces of the demon scattering everywhere in the little hallway. 

Panting and sweating slightly, Henry pulled the axe from the wall, and walked away. He had not lost control like that for a long time.  
He forgot how much he hated the feeling of the past, but for now he needed more answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still more ideas coming


	9. The birth and imprisonment of bendy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy questions life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Freezing and writing this...hope anyone enjoys this

Birth.

“Why was I created?” “Who was I was supposed to be?”

Do you know what it’s like? Living in the dark puddles? It’s dark. It’s cold. It’s unbearable. “It’s a buzzing, screaming, well of voice, bits of your mind... swimming... formless and mindless?”

It had only been a moment, perhaps longer, though time was impossible in the state he was in. But the voices- the darkness. it was suffocating. “How did he get here” “Where had he been before?” “Had there been a before?”

 

A pulling sensation startled the creature out of its reverie, and the voices began to get fainter... the darkness soon after. 

With a strangled gasping noise, the creature fell onto a hard surface, slipping in the ink pooling below and confused by the sudden addition of long spindly limbs. Everything felt so... so wrong- it hurt... why did it hurt...?  
Why couldn’t he see...? The creature made of ink choked out a sobbing cry.

______________________\\____________\\_________  
wasn't hard to lure him here…

He always loved working here.

And so, did I, I love it here as well. I made kids smile.

…but Joey…ruined it.

And now, I will act my revenge. I will kill those who…who ruined me…who made me like this. Ha, Joey was just a name, a brand. I'M the franchise, I was one who kept this studio alive…

…and then Joey had to…do "that…"

Stanley was a part of it but…his time will come…

It wasn't hard to get Henry to come here…as I forged, sorry "forced" Joey Drews's signature and sent him that letter.

Ah…he'll be here soon…

And when he does…he'll pay for being a part of this. I…I saw Henry when I was born…

Doesn't matter!  
Once he arrives, he'll understand what pain is…

…and while I hurt him, I'll keep on smiling.

_____________________________________________

Imprisonment.

Joey Drew announced that he was closing the studio because of money issues...I guess..I mean I’m just a kid demon.

Me and my brother was forced into getting locked and chained up in the ink machine and we both sat there watching the old cartoons year after year and later became monsters.

After some years someone else was tricked into coming here by Joey’s letter Susie , allicen, Thomas, Wally, Sammy Lawrence and everyone.

We both made sure they suffered the same imprisonment of being a reborn cartoon.....until 30 years later dad came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very excited to see the eclipse tomorrow night


	10. Missing people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I always wanted to write about Missing reporters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to do this.
> 
> Completely unsure what town or city the studio is located in the game, so I threw in one of the places I always wanted to visit.
> 
> Completely unsure what era of the time the game is placed in, so I’m guessing 50s or 60s.

Once a place filled with life and imagination, now it was like a coffin that should have been buried long ago. It was a two-story building with a rotting sign that said "Joey Drew Studios." 

The shrubs surrounding the building were so thick and tangled you couldn't see where the building met the ground. Blackened vines twisted up the wooden walls and seemed to surround the place.

Other than teenage thrill-seekers and ghosthunters, no one really bothered the studio. It was the talk of the town, though. New York was known for living off the tourism the abandoned studio gave. You can find bacon soup in restaurants, Alice Angel dresses, and chocolates molded like the characters.

People would visit the studio and take pictures, but few actually went inside And that was because most of them never came back.

Ghost hunts became popular for the studio in the early 60s, but people didn't understand how demonic the place really was. 

Humans who did come back always reported something strange. One group of kids back in 50s claimed to have met an ink-covered man wearing a Bendy mask. 

This psychopath chased them all out with a axe screeching like a maniac, After that people started reporting cases of a giant black beast roaming the halls. 

Some people never came back from their hunts, and I'm not talking about one or two people, I'm talking about maybe 40 teenagers armed with holy water, guns and baseball bats. 

Eventually the police were sent to investigate the situation... every single one of them never came back alive.....only skeletons remained.

Even though no one explored the studio in the past 30 years, the stories had made New York a hotspot for tourism.

But if one ever does venture in the studio, the number one rule was this:

Beware the ink demons named bendy and shadow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay seriously I need to get back to the main story hopefully in the next chapter...we will see.
> 
> The eclipse is almost here!!!!!!!


	11. Causing trouble ( young bendy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young bendy everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoyed this chapter

Joey never let him repaint the walls though, seeing as it meant having to do all the walls themselves because it would be weird to have one spot of discoloration among everything else. 

It amuses Henry somewhat because the stains were interesting to look at and a slightly cleaner white on dusty white wouldn't be so bad and Joey was somewhat of a cheapskate if it weren't his own interests he was paying for.

 

Joey seemed to always be in charge with everything, but...

 

It's way past the time that Henry usually left for the day. He was supposed to leave after the last animator did, but stayed behind because of his own determination to finish some work ahead of time so Joey wouldn't have to worry about it.

 

He has his stuff packed up and is pulling his well loved and rusted pocket watch from his pocket to check the time again.   
He almost felt like he was inclined to rush home, especially since Joey was never fond of him staying late, but as soon as he was about to head toward Joey's office with an apology at ready, the door to his own office swung open with a loud rush of wind and ended with a thump against the wall.

 

The first thing that Henry noticed was that there wasn't a spot on Joey's body that wasn't covered in ink. The second thing he noticed is that despite the mass amount of ink on him, the red on his face still came through. He was pissed.

 

"If you don't go in there," Joey began with heaving breaths and a shaky voice, "and deal with that little shit before I do, we won't have a Bendy to go with a Boris and Alice anymore. I can't fucking do this anymore, Henry."

 

Henry set his briefcase down and took a deep breath. In the distance, there was a slight sound of something glass shattering. Joey's eye twitched. 

There's been plenty of instances in the past where Joey had absolutely lost his mind over Bendy and went on a slight rage, but somehow Henry got the feeling that if he didn't do what Joey was asking, he was going to fulfill that previous promise. Henry debated on asking, but before he could, Joey cut him off.

 

"He took all of the ink I ordered, ate two bottles, threw three of them at me, and hid the rest of them."

 

It's not really surprising as it is just ridiculous. This isn't even the worst thing he'd done but there's only so much one man can take. Henry cleared his throat.   
Example pushing you down the stairs, setting your desk on fire for the Fourth of July and stealing everyone’s lunch.

 

"If I may speak honestly, it was your decision to make him."

 

"Fuck off. Go deal with it."

Henry crossed his arms and shook his head.

 

"He doesn't listen to me as well as he listens to you. I can't do anything."

“You know Joey, he’s just a kid!” “Calm down and let me settle this!”

“Dad watch this!” “I call this painting dip and dots!” Bendy runs out of the room carrying two buckets of black paint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bendy is adorable


	12. Causing trouble part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy causes Mischief for Henry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *smiles evilly*
> 
> Young bendy and Henry watch tv at the studio.

Henry’s gaze is focused on the TV, switching from channel to channel, unsure of what to watch.  
Looking down "Oh, good morning sleeping beauty. 

“How was your sleep?" Bendy sighs, looking at Henry "Fine, fine, why are you still up?"

Laughing Henry shook his head "Don't worry about it, this is normal business for me, regular routine."

"Why don't I trust you." Sass in his voice, Bendy then places his hands on his hips. "Just, believe me." "Ugh, fine." Giving in, Bendy notices that Henry looks a little tired as he goes to continue switching channels.

To lighten the mood, Bendy reaches up and takes off Henrys glasses "H-hey I can't see!" says Henry has he looks over at the little black blur sitting right next to him "Can I have my glasses back, please?" 

Giggling before putting on the glasses "No. Never.". Shaking his head, Henry grabbed his glasses almost poking Bendy in the eye. "These glass are mine!" he says while putting on his glasses.

Huffing, Bendy then reached for the glasses a second time laughing. "Okay, okay, which hand?" Putting the glasses behind his back and keeping it in one hand.

"Uhhh, erm...right?" Stutters Henry, unsure of his decision. "Not even close! Come get them, Henry!" Hoping off Henry's lap, running up the stairs with hysterical laughter.

"Gah! Bendy!" Cautiously getting up and trying not to trip, Henry tails Bendy, but ends up crashing into the wall.

"Owww..." Groans Henry as he slowly slides down the wall, they face welling up mostly in his nose " I think I might get a nose bleed. ".

Laughing, Bendy flies down the stairs and sits on Henry's stomach "You okay there, Henry?" in response "I'm not okay. Now give me those." grabbing his glasses off of Bendy's face and putting them on. He then sits up, pulling Bendy with him by his feet holding him upside down.

Withdrawing a squeak from the shorter male, Bendy then crossed his arms "Aw! You party pooper!" 

Laughing, noticing the light hue on Bendy's face, Henry flips Bendy around and pats his head "Better?". 

Avoiding Henry's gaze, Bendy looks this his side "Yes, my face was in your crotch, thank you very much." Laughing, having his own hue on his cheeks now "Oh, sorry." walking over to the couch and setting down the small demon.

Flipping to an horror movie, engulfed into the TV, not realizing Bendy who is sliding into his lap and resting his head on Henry's chest.

A moment of silence fills the room, nothing but the screams of the characters from the show. Until a jump scare suddenly appears, causing Bendy to let out a loud scream, shoving his face into Henry's chest.

"Hey!it's okay, it was only a owl.” Wrapping his arms around Bendy's shaking form, nuzzles into him. "Y-you sure?" Ask Bendy, with a shaky breath and muttered words. 

 

"Yes, I am sure." confirms Henry "Want me to change the channel?" holding up the remote as to a gesture of what he just said.

No words were spoken, only a simple gesture of Bendy's head nodding. That was all Henry needed, switching the channels up until he came across the cartoon network, which was showing Bendy.

 

Bendy looks at the screen and laughs before looking up at Henry "You like watching me?. " Well yes, I like watching my own cartoon! “It makes me smile." praised Henry. 

Giggling, Bendy wraps his arms tighter around Henry, engulfing him in a somewhat big hug. 

Not too soon later, Henry was fallen asleep mid cartoon. Laughing, Bendy shakes his head before muttering a 'Oh Henry' and grabbing the remote, putting the TV to sleep.

Sleep taking over him as well, Bendy nestles into Henry's chest and drifts to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely couldn’t stop laughing


	13. Loneliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy talks to himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Young bendy in the lonely studio

Bendy strode into the old projector room, and he grabbed a little Bendy stuffed animal. 

He called it Bendy Jr. Bendy took Bendy Jr. into the basement, and sat down, setting the stuffed animal on his knee. "Hello Bendy Jr." Bendy said to the doll. 

 

He made the toy talk, "Hello Bendy, and by the way, what a fine bow tie you have today!" Bendy smirked, 

 

"Why thank you Bendy Jr., I like yours as well." He made the toy bow, "Thank you! Now, you wouldn't have brought me down to the basement for no reason, what's up?" Bendy sighed, "Oh Bendy Jr., I just don't know what to do anymore. I betrayed Boris and killed my own creators. 

The outside has too many dangers, including water and humans, that's for sure. But it's getting lonelier and colder here... what do you suggest?" 

He made the doll sound disgusted, "Well, duh! Look for Dad outside!" Bendy glared, "I JUST said to not go out there." The doll turned its back, 

 

"Well fine. If you don't want to save your only father , that's fine by me. 

Stay here alone in the dark." Bendy slouched, "Well at least I have you, Bendy Jr." The doll huffed, "Damn it!, I'm just you talking to yourself." 

Bendy set the doll down, on its back, on the wooden floors. Bendy put his hands on his cheeks, thinking. "Is outside really that bad...?" he thought, out loud. 

 

Bendy went up the stairs then stopped at the door marked 'exit'. He sighed, "Oh who am I kidding of course Yes, it is." Then he turned the door knob and stepped out of the the many rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie, I talk to myself and that just makes me mentally crazy!


	14. Sweet release ( shadow)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No more pain no more suffering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shadow saying goodbye

Death...it was a sweet release. I couldn't remember all the details of it, but the one thing I do remember is the sudden stop of an endless, torturous pain. My mind was empty of thought, unable to think clearly or at all.

But now...I don't need to anymore. Finally, I am free from that terrible prison that was named "life." I am free from the chains, the abyss, the pain of it all. I am free from him.

I was never supposed to be alive in the first place after all. But...Bendy...the thought of my best friend and his status still rang through my head. What about him? Is he also free from the darkness?

Is he still alive?

Well, if he is, I hope he had found a way to cope with the pain that our creator put us through. It was hard enough to maintain our forms, these ink-melded bodies every day, let alone suffer from his sickeningly sweet facade.  
the idea of him toying with us, playing us like puppets, then casting us aside when we were of no more use to him.

I hope that Bendy no longer suffered from the creator. Even in death, I don't know what I'll do if someone hurt my friend...my brother. The creator was the one who lied to us, not my friend.

 

Don’t be sad brother, because I’m back being apart of you and I’ll always be happy for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shadow is mad at Joey not Henry for everything


	15. Devils lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Music lyrics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obsessed with lordi

Now go to sleep.  
Count owls and sheep.  
You'll guide in too deep,  
Into the land of the creeps.

 

Now let go of your soul,  
Step inside the night.  
Won't be long, you'll sing along,  
With the devil's lullaby!  
I watch over you.  
Come take a ride into the night.

 

The face of the moon smiles down on you.  
Been gone for too long.  
Now welcome home where you belong.  
Recall the devil's lullaby!

 

The night is your friend,  
The morning is the enemy.  
The darkness transits the daylight,  
Brings misery.  
So stay away out of the sun,  
The shadows cannot breathe.  
Don't be afraid, you're in the dark,  
You're with your family.

 

I watch over you.  
Come take a ride into the night.  
The face of the moon smiles down on you.  
Been gone for too long.  
Now welcome home where you belong.  
Recall the devil's lullaby!

 

I watch over you.  
Come take a ride into the night.  
The face of the moon smiles down on you.  
Been gone for too long.  
Now welcome home where you belong.  
Recall the devil's lullaby!  
Recall the devil's lullaby!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been busy rewatching Rosario vampire and I’m enjoying it


	16. Not a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big announcement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just my thoughts

On Twitter I follow the Meatly and they announced they are going to make a new game.❤️

Possibly a new bendy game sequel.🎉 

 

I can’t wait to play and see what new surprises are in store.

Hopefully we see Henry finally escaping the studio and try to reason with bendy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s everyone’s theory?


	17. Complete randomness of years passing because I said so!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Completely randomness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another lonely Valentine’s Day....so here’s something to cheer me up!

Few years later.

“ want to see what kind of trouble we can get into at the boardwalk? Says bendy.

“Oh damn it what are you going to do?” Sighs Angel.

It’s a Friday. I know how to restrain myself.

No you absolutely don’t remember the last few times?  
(Flashbacks,  
Do you know how to drive this bumper car?

Normally, I’d lie and say yes but the last time i flew us into that building. So I am going to assume you know the answer. Says Bendy.

__________

 

Other flashbacks, accidentally using the ink portals.

“How did we end up hovering at the edge of the universe?” Angel questions Bendy.

“You don’t remember? This all started when you dyed my hair green , I could’t See. So I tripped on the portal and fell accidentally grabbed you.

———————-  
fireworks and blowing up the desert.

“WHY did you put the fireworks next to the bomb?” Shouts angel.

I wanted it to look like a nice explosion.

Fighting bullies.

“ this isn’t going good. Says bendy.

“How can you tell?” Says angel.

“See how they have us surrounded? And they have weapons. Look that one has a gun!

P.s you don’t want to know what happened to the bullies.

____________

 

“I still want to know how you managed to put the mans car in the ocean without getting caught?” bendy says wondering.

“I can’t reveal all my secrets.” Comments angel smiles siting down reading a crime novel. “What I can be gentle or destructive?”

————-  
We did it angel we saved the entire earth!

Um bendy , everything is on fire and some humans are missing or dead.

————

Are you.... blushing bendy?

What, no angel!

Did I get the ever hardcore, total badass beast bendy that’s is my boyfriend to blush?

No...it’s... the cold.

Huh. It’s the cold, and not the fact I told you “your face is freaking adorable.

Bendy blushing harder.  
Christmas music playing in the background, jingle bells.

Angel sets up star on the Christmas tree , while Bendy tries to put on the lights only to get stuck in the tree.  
Angel laughing and getting Bendy out of the tree.

Angel fall off the ladder putting lights on the lights outside and Beast bendy catches her from falling two stories landing in the snow.

______________

 

St. Patrick’s day

“What happened last night.?” Bendy questions waking up at 3 in the afternoon.

“Shall I start with you eating to many hot dogs or you started a fight with a short man wearing a leprechaun outfit.?” Comments Angel holding a ice pack on Bendy’s head

“Neither”

“Suck it up, because that’s not a opinion my love.

——————

Wedding vows.

 

Angel speaking- I didn’t fall in love with you right away.  
I literally jumped into love with you, with my eyes wide open choosing to take every step along the way.

I do believed in fate and destiny, but I also believe we are fated to do the things we choose anyway like love.  
I want us to be that couple that stays together.  
Where everyone else is like “WOW they’re still together?! I never want to stop falling in love with you, I never want us to be apart again.  
I love you for eternity.

 

Bendy speaking- As I stand before you, my heart beating loudly in my ears ( not literally folks) I find myself lost for the perfect word to say even with future vision.  
I stand before you with this ring in my hand, it makes me realize how much you complete me in our life. I thank the stars above enough for allowing you into my life.  
It literally makes me remember every laugh we’ve ever shared, every hard time we made it through together and every beautiful moments here to come.  
I give you this ring, my heart, my soul and to share the silence when they are not and to live within the warmth of your heart, I love you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t ask why, I just felt like writing this


	18. The end?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farewell old man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both sad and happy to end the story.
> 
> I’m super excited to watch how to train your dragon 3 Next week!

30 years later.

 

Both bendy and angel stood in Sorrow, in front of two fresh dug graves with tombstones engraved Henry stein and Linda stein, both passed away at the age of 75 and 76.

Bendy remembers the last words of his adopted father and mother.

“Thanks for the adventure of a lifetime, now go and have a new one!”

“Come on angel, let’s go home.”

“To the cartoon world?”

“Yup, I want you to meet my friends.”

_____________________________________________

Meanwhile in a another universe Henry is still trapped inside the studio and unaware how much time as gone.

 

Universe #2 Henry is killed by brute Boris.

 

Universe #3 Henry is killed by Alice Angel and used as a puppet against bendy.

 

Universe #4 Henry is sacrificed by Sammy Lawrence.

 

Universe #5 Henry is killed by alpha bendy and shadow.

 

Universe #6 Henry successfully made friends with everyone and escaped from the studio.

 

Universe #7 Linda decides enough is enough and goes to the studio to find Henry....only to run into bendy, Sammy Lawrence, Boris ,Alice and goes through the horrors that Henry went through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to do a story about Linda’s point of view on investigating the studio and encountered bendy.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone interested in the cliffhanger lol.
> 
> I have the artwork of bendy and Angel ready   
> And soon to be on my Instagram and tumblr   
> Captain29thegamer


End file.
